


Фокус с окончательным исчезновением

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь, отразившаяся в падающем стеклышке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фокус с окончательным исчезновением

Ожидание заканчивается, и сейчас все движется очень быстро. С исподу времени, из той точки, где оно прекращает расти, как бы через тонкий бесцветный огонь против воспоминания раскрывается перед ней прозрачно-темная пелена, за которой бесшумно качаются ветви.

***

Память ложится разноцветными слоями, сквозящими друг через друга и трепещущее в душном мареве солнце; это первое, что запоминает она ясно: игра воздуха и света, оборачивающаяся обманами зрения, которые так нетрудно провоцировать. Вот, скажем, мать окликает ее: «Не три глаза пальцами, Эбигэйль, для этого есть носовой платок», который и извлекается из кармашка на поясе за спиной, бог знает что, она просто не дотягивается туда, и полное ощущение, что на ней надета военная форма, потому что от жары и пыли перед глазами пляшут камуфляжные пятна, сменяющиеся ровным пульсирующим свечением, когда мать приподнимает ее голову за подбородок и сначала всматривается ей в глаза, а потом смоченным в воде из бутылки платком промокает лоб и виски.

 

Солнце горит прямо над головой матери, из-за чего все мелкие черты стираются, а сама она выглядит нагнувшейся к ней Пизанской башней - так, как отведя взгляд от скамейки или парковой статуи, долго еще следишь за ее неспешно тающим зеленовато-черным отпечатком на выпуклой стеклянистой корке глаза.

 

Некоторые не вполне ясные перемены в жизни обещают новое и любопытное: растущий из газона небольшой фонтан, тень от светлого двухэтажного дома густая и синяя, с четким подвыванием сквозняка на террасе, а полдни как один сочатся обжигающим солнечным ядом, еще не взболтавшимся в мутном растворе островного климата. Это ей безумно нравится: спускающийся сверху жар и сухая трава, поющий зенит, галлюцинаторное солнце. 

***

Раздражающая суета переезда, похоже, не была напрасна, раз по ее окончании перед ней выстраивается законченный образ жилья; вот она сидит пристегнутая к заднему сиденью прежде маминой, а теперь семейной машины (правда, едут они так изнуряюще долго, то переходя на ровный гладкий бег, то срываясь на тряску, когда дорожное полотно вкапывается в песок и низкую травяную поросль, что вполне могли за это время обогнуть землю и вынырнуть в исходной точке), и с приоткрытым ртом прислушивается к перешептыванию матери с высоким крупным человеком на месте водителя, который теперь не только водит мамину машину, но и закрывается с ней в ее спальне на ночь и перед которым мама ставит чашку кофе на шершаво-мягкую светло-синюю салфетку за завтраком, а вот ее окружают иные ландшафты, а у ее новой комнаты другой окрас, конструкция и угол наклона по отношению к срезу солнечного света, и все в доме строго, ясно и проницаемо.

 

Отчим с добродушным смехом оттаскивает ее, устроившуюся животом на холодной облицовке фонтана в попытке достать мяч – отчим перехватывает ее поперек талии и так, спиной вперед, несет до двери, а полосатый зеленый мяч остается подпрыгивать на воде, и ей смешно и неловко, она отбрыкивается, и в конце концов ее ставят на ноги и со смешком поправляют намокший ворот блузы.

***

Постепенно она начинает улавливать в ровной интонации настоящего усталую хрипотцу, шорох времени, совершенно беззвучного прежде, времени сыплющегося и весомого, разбрасывающего всюду, буквально всюду свою пыль – тем поясняющего загадку ее появления в закрытых комнатах, коробках, меж шестеренок часов. Выходит, блестящее мельтешение в глазах, спутник надвигающегося обморока, ей не примерещилось; возможно, время порой отключается, теряется ненадолго, оставив людей на чей-то произвол - а почему иначе происходят дикие вещи с людьми, которые не меняются со временем, а только растут, только становятся больше или, скажем, лишены возможности повлиять на чужой выбор (например, второе замужество матери), но несут на себе сопряженную с ним ответственность, хотя, вполне возможно, эта ответственность наследуется, как черты физического сходства: материнские круглые скулы, широко расставленные глаза, готовность тела округлиться в груди и в бедрах, хорошо различимая в купейной двери зеркального шкафа; форменная юбка на ней подтягивается все выше, открывая угловатые колени и худые бедра, и черт бы побрал отчима, которому пора приучиться стучать в ее дверь, а ей внушить матери мысль, что в стране, где правит монархия, еще не потерялся смысл слов «классическое образование» или там «половая сегрегация» или даже «закрытый колледж», бог с ним, потому что в этом доме даже запершись в собственной ванной и опечатав себя слоем горячей воды, она не может стряхнуть паутинное ощущение прилипшего к коже чужого пристального внимания, и собственное тело кажется уликой возможного убийства. 

 

Она этого не делает, потому что не готова еще расстаться с иллюзией непоколебимости материнской веры в нее, а мать с недавних пор демонстрирует эйнштейновские эффекты времени, ту разъезжающуюся условность центрации в застылой и стремительной системах координат, из-за которой тебя размазывает по всей вселенной, и где же твоей бедной матери уследить за этим? - и однажды, не сверившись с погодными приметами, Эбигэйль держат за шею, нагнув ее голову над раковиной, так что один длинный русый волос беззвучно падает и сворачивается кольцом, сдергивая с нее белье – не дергайся, маленькая сучка, хочешь, чтобы твоя мать узнала? – и все, что ей под силу, это до скрежета стиснуть зубы, а потом забраться на подламывающихся ногах в душ и скрести кожу до красноты, и тебе стоит помалкивать, малышка, если только ты не ждешь какого-нибудь ужасного несчастья, она не дает воли слезам, пока за потной створкой душа угадывается силуэт, но и когда он уходит, не плачет тоже, а только бьет кулаком в стену и раскраивает плитку и костяшки, и во всяком случае в этой боли нет ничего унизительного, потому что никакого азарта ни душевного подъема нет в том, чтобы ощущать себя гребаной Лолитой; мысль, что отчим отчего-то не попытался разбить ее головой зеркало над раковиной (а вышло бы драматичненько), вызывает приступ хохота, но искрение смеха внутри прекращается, когда она помещает рядом с источником веселья образ матери, забросившей ногу на ногу в углу софы и занесшей сигарету над пепельницей, и эта томная вялость (которая, она это отлично понимает, есть лишь негатив ложного образа, результат давления на зрительный нерв метастаза, что дает в мозг синема-промышленность), имитация раздумий о дальнейшей судьбе, по рождаемым ощущениям сродни партии вилки по стеклу - раздувание углей в жаровне гнева, пока все чувства внутри не спекутся в одно ровное неутолимое жжение, пульсирующее в голове и в груди в разных ритмах.

 

Пока она все пытается усилием мускулов соединить их в одно целое и так набраться решимости, хоть на что-нибудь, выяснится, что сиденье качелей во дворе школы ей уже узко, зато впору малютке Конни, обладательнице чудных платиновых волос и странной для ее лет привычки смотреть не в глаза собеседнику, а строго в висок, и она бы сочла, что багровые огни в глазах Конни – такой замысловатый оптический обман, но маленькая ладошка блондиночки сжимается на ее запястье как тиски, голос Конни струится по ее спине, как креозот: «Я тебе помогу, Бэла», и она не успевает толком удивиться, как Конни жмет плечиком, добавляя, что она оговорилась (в узком коридоре, где несутся ее мысли, одна встречает препятствие и устремляется в обратном направлении, вынося на поверхность аналогию с лентой, в которой «я оговорилась» превращается в «я гуляла», произнесенное аккурат перед тем, как муж получает горячей сковородой по голове, а падчерица тонет в ванне), и предлагает рассрочку платежа, и церемонно целует Эбигэйль в лоб, прежде чем исчезнуть и оставить ее сидящей тем же вечером в собственной комнате и ловящей отзвуки суеты людей, о существовании которых прежде и не подозревала, узнавая попутно, что бывшему отчиму выписывала штрафы за превышение скорости дорожная полиция, а бывшая мать оставила права дома, поспешно сменив перед выходом туфли, шарф и сумочку, выбором которой ей приходится озаботиться уже утром, которое так душит теплом, что в новеньком шелковом черном платьице нестерпимо жарко и колет в боку неровно срезанный ярлык, но ее легкие так глубоко дышат в наступившем, свалившемся, пропитавшем все вокруг, как апрельский воздух, облегчении. Корсет давит под ребра, а ее благодарность целиком обращается на смешную, но честно скрывающую выражение лица вуальку; она не смотрит на черный лак в рыхлой земле и белые цветы поверх, а наблюдает за слабым шелковистым истаиванием облака близ горизонта, и наконец в ее душе поселяется нежная весенняя тишина.

***

Она стоит перед застеленным зеркалом, мнет в холодном кулачке покрывало и снимает - хотя по желобу хребта ртутью стекает раскаленный страх, и только его она и видит отраженным в амальгаме, и больше пока ничего.

***

Нынешняя ситуация требует мер, в обиходе именуемых «сесть и подумать», и итог размышлений один и закономерный: она слишком мало знает и по рассеянности сообщает об этом тете Хло, которая то держит ее за плечо, то хватает за подбородок, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, и так уместно сейчас затаиться, прячась за растерянность осиротевшего ребенка, заново узнающего, как дышать и жить, бедной девочке надо поскорей вернуться к учебе, чтобы не утонуть в тишине и собственных мыслях, колесо которых проворачивается уже с заметным скрипом – она раздражена и беспомощна, потому что все еще нет и пятнадцати, она неправоспособна и не вольна распоряжаться собой и своими деньгами, а уже стряслись два самых важных события в жизни женщины: установилась менструация, а душа ушла в заклад к дьяволу, большое спасибо, и то, что она овеществила метафору жизни усредненного успешного человека, глушит ее смех во время спиритического сеанса, когда заклинаются духи пищащих школьниц и почему-то окончательно пересыхает надежда на то, что все случившееся ей лишь привиделось; тут-то и разражается грозой назревший конфликт со временем, отхватывающим куски от собственного тела и бросающим туда, где ей их не достать, а ведь у нее внутри тикает бомба с часовым механизмом, и единственное утешение в том, что хоть информация от нее не скрыта и к ее услугам целая сокровищница мнимого, дискредитированного, мистического и мистифицированного знания, целая библиотека – сумрачная холодная, сводчатая - городского фольклора, где страх перед непознанным мешается со страхом перед содержимым собственных карманов и холодильников, и она откровенно удивлена, потому что привыкла к мнению, что этап бурного мифотворчества остался в прошлом человечества, но вот же – целая толпа прекрасных стройных призраков в пошитых по моде одеждах: зацикленные духи погибших в техногенных катастрофах, различной степени вменяемости, прилежные домохозяйки, пестующие в палисадниках резкопахнущие травы и разделывающие на кладбищах крупных грызунов, твари, питающиеся падалью или плазмой, обитающие в воздухе или в воде, возвращенные с той стороны безутешными родственниками, луна, управляющая приливами и перевертышами и – смотри-ка – менеджеры перекрестков, туманные создания с туманной историей, исполняющие пожелания в кредит, питающие слабость к псам гончих пород; безумная, безостановочная диффузия иной вселенной в видимый мир, летучая влага, оседающая каплями на потолке действительности в виде таких, как она, Эбигэйль, контактеров темной материи; вудуизм, который только и впечатлял ее прежде, оказывается вдруг лишь рекламной вывеской магической индустрии; в этом преображенном мире Алисины кроличьи норы попадаются чаще, чем телеграфные столбы, и проще встретить нечто сверхъестественное, чем не встретить. 

 

Ей хочется смеяться от игристой смеси веселья и облегчения – в фактах обступившей ее действительности теперь просматривается система: жалобы на неудачу, на фамильные проклятия, на необходимость стирать пыль со скелетов в шифоньерах, оглашаемые почтенными дамами с надушенными газовыми удавками вокруг шей в блеске вилок и подсвечников под приглушенный белый шум разговоров, принятых в приличном обществе наводят на мысль, что, во-первых, таких, как она, много, и это настраивает на деловитое отношение к проблеме, во-вторых, степень интереса к сверхъестественному тем выше, чем прочнее люди укоренились в реальном мире, и тем проще утоляется самыми нехитрыми средствами, а в-третьих, вспышка паранормальной активности сродни детонации водородной бомбы: чем дальше от центра, тем меньше носится в воздухе, зарыто в почве убийственного белого света, и если есть те, кто при взрыве пострадал менее всего и свой особый интерес проявляет лишь постольку поскольку, значит, есть и те, кто избрал способом существования невидимую войну с невидимым.

 

Над этим она думает, покачивая изящной стопой в босоножке и провожая взглядом двух невзрачных мужчин, вряд ли студентов, вряд ли рабочих, приехавших на консультацию к тому же профессору антропологии, что и она, и почти так же плавно и сильно оглаживающих тиковым жестом воздух вдоль бока, бедра правой рукой, что и ее твердоликий инструктор по стрельбе, полицейский в отставке, который легкими движениями пальцев поправляет ее локоть или запястье, поворачивает ее голову, взяв за подбородок, иначе порох полетит вам в глаза, леди, и чей взгляд всегда путешествует строго по окружности ее лица, один из тех двух или трех мужчин, которые внушали ей уважение, а не просто щекочущую возможность секса или – позже – скуку и ожидание, в одном коротком ряду с Трэвисом, неюным студентом – антропологом, с первого дня знакомства смотревшим на нее нежно-насмешливо, с угла глаза, и взявшим ее вместе с багажом в африканскую экспедицию, - и там, пока Трэвис позволяет ей пинать ошметки сухой травы и тусклые черепки (а потом тщательно их собирает), вблизи от географического экватора и экватора ее собственной оставшейся жизни, в скрежещущей от жара саванне, под нагретым до белизны небом, под разглагольствования Трэвиса о том, какие претензии Уэйд Дэвис имел к Крэйвену ее вдруг отпускает, до слез, до невозможности наполнить легкие, второй раз за последние пять с лишним лет; она забрасывает ноги в полотняных шортах Трэвису на колени, упираясь подошвами ботинок и лопатками в дверцы джипа, и заявляет, что умереть не страшно, а Трэвис с ласковой снисходительностью похлопывает ее по голени, как собаку треплют за ухом, и говорит: ты перегрелась, Бэлль (потому что она, разделавшись наконец со своим наследством, избавившись от знакомых и соседей и отвесив мысленно презрительный поклон малолетней демонше, вписывает в паспорт: Бэла Талбот). 

 

Это тепло остается с ней и после, хоть дышит она иным воздухом, когда ходит в поредевшей аллее, размахивая голыми по локоть руками и выдыхая серебристый пар в воздух, полный летучей паутины и обнаженного, ясно вписанного в просвет стволов солнца, и позволяет себе забыться на некоторое время, ибо есть что-то в рассуждении беспамятства в ее парне, раз вопреки годами вбивавшейся благопристойности ее проникает странная крикливая свобода, развязывающая язык и провоцирующая легкое, как дыхание, выделение мата: Трою мало обнимать ее за талию, нет, он таскает ее в охапке, сует бурые листья по дверь ее комнаты в кампусе, раз уж пришло в голову поселиться с прочими изучающими сомнительные математические теории и литературу средневековья, и пытается зарыть ее в пушистом легком сугробе, пока она только бессильно хохочет, а потом хрипит неделю, и запрещает ей перекрашивать волосы; она сидит на его бедрах в его рубашке и постукивает костяшками по ребристой грудине, заявляя, что они расстанутся просто, с легким сердцем и быстро, поскольку она взяла за правило выбрасывать вещи до того, как истечет их срок годности, тем самым уравнивая их в правах (и получает закономерно шлепок по заднице, за вредность); она проводит с Троем девятнадцать месяцев и мало что еще запоминает из этого времени, кроме вот его улыбки, улыбки человека, замыслившего грандиозную шалость – шлю тебе поцелуй, Трой, просто и с легким сердцем.

***

Все дело в том, что после возвращения из колыбели человечества, пронизанной веянием первозданной прямодушной магии, ритм ее жизни наконец перестает спотыкаться, открытая способность увидеть змея или радугу не напрягая глаз делает врага досягаемым, с деньгами приходит свобода перемещения и поступков (правда, вкупе с мыслью, что хватит их ненадолго, а играть на бирже у нее трудолюбия не достанет), иерархичность познавания зла пробуждает любопытство к тем, кто встал в шаге от окончательного понимания происходящего (и тут она на чистой интуиции открывает систему поиска, которой, как выяснится позже, пользуется любой охотник), и уже ничто не мешает ей перемещаться так быстро и легко, так далеко, как ей хочется.

 

Этот период жизни видится как бы сквозь шифонную дымку, в огляд через плечо и завесу волос и отзывает некоторой фальшью, как матовые фото немых актрис прошлого века, их романтические позы и взоры, подразумевающие в фокусе некую запредельную лазурную даль. Она не знает, в чем тут дело, ведь она много движется сейчас, многому учится. Она посещает выявленные очаги паранормальных заражений и тщательно изучает местные публикации, учится сходу определять представителей этого странного человеческого подвида – охотников за головами духов – их неприметность, их дотошность в дознании, быстрый поместительный транспорт и фальшивые личины, она даже задерживается в городах дольше них, чтобы убедиться в существовании связи меж их стремительными набегами и прерывом в сериях загадочных убийств и исчезновений, ей случается наблюдать за ритуалами ловли и изгнаний, за изготовлением и пуском в работу странных артефактов, отгоняющих зло; это до странности широкая область жизни, область применения знаний, частота, на которой вещает пара-тройка сотен посвященных, полностью игнорируемая большими радиостанциями, не имеющая географических или социальных границ, практически свободная от применения закона, экологическая ниша, в коей кишат неизвестные науке виды, область, где люди руководствуются интуицией и собственным неизживаемым безумием, и лишь до одного не додумались эти люди: как извлечь пользу из покореженной жизни, ведь должно же им что-то компенсировать постоянный риск; она треплет пальцами русые пряди, вздергивает плечи и по-детски улыбается себе в зеркало (тут главное вовремя отвернуться, чтобы не поймать ненароком непрошенное сходство с самой собой в дальней тревожной юности), а шансы ее должны быть высокими, ведь дело придется иметь с людьми, говорит она себе, ведь каждый, кто умеет говорить, склонен лгать, а каждый лжец может быть обманут; вследствие этой своеобразной химической реакции в мозгу, соединившей трепет, тревогу, толику высокомерия, она теперь движется быстрее звука и может по памяти начертать карты Европы и обеих Америк, летит то вдогонку за солнцем, то навстречу ему, оплетает земной шар сетями деловых контактов и секущих друг друга рейсов и почти слышит, как гудят магнитные линии Земли, разрываемые крылами ее самолетов, примеряет имена и парики, тренирует ловкость рук, вслушивается в какафонию призрачных голосов, творит собственную магию из ветра и света; никогда она не улыбается так много и искренне и не наслаждается так растяжимостью времени, при известном умении способного поместить даже в узкие границы много, невообразимо много.

***

Не все благополучно, конечно. Иногда хочется прикрыть глаза, оградить себя от образов, назойливых, как особое помешательство ума, от себя, уставшей перемещать груды и глыбы одинаковых мыслей, сделать какую-нибудь глупую правильность (скажем, выходить голодного, огрызливого, утомленного борьбой за выживание зверя; повинуясь этому странному позыву, она как-то бросает машину в мойке и наугад бродит по улицам: зверь сидит на приступке и угрюмо шаркает кедом по осколочно блестящему асфальту; она не из тех, кто внушает мгновенное и безоговорочное доверие детям, но она женщина, на ней дорогие шпилистые туфли, у нее жесты здравого человека, и потому в награду ей достается история о том, что люди вообще не умеют делать подарков, никак не учитывая физические свойства мира и самой вещи, а также своего обладателя; это небезупречная жизненная позиция, но она не спорит и ведет зверя в игрушечный магазин, продумывая обратный прямой путь к логову и ведя приглушенный диалог со своим внутренним сумасшедшим. 

 

Иногда отдельные голоса с того света говорят, что наступят времена, когда ей придется бежать вдвое быстрее, и даже так нет уверенности, что она куда-нибудь успеет, и что демоны лгут, и что не все охотники невинны, как овечки, а некоторые свихнулись настолько, что заключают сделки и на худших условиях, чем она сама, и что некоторые из них прокляты от рождения и способны на немыслимые вещи, и духи велят ей остерегаться тех из них, что никогда не разлучаются друг с другом – но на самом деле она невысокого мнения об этих промысловиках, потому что, на ее взгляд, воевать с миром духов, отлавливая мертвых поодиночке – все равно что пытаться вычерпать море дырявой бочкой, и коль скоро героизм этой мнимой борьбы улетучивался, вытесненный ее бесполезностью, герои обращались просто в ублюдочных социопатов, не способных найти себе место и подгоняемых снобской жаждой тайнознания.

***

В контексте всего сказанного ей непонятно, откуда взялся в груди обдувающий сердце холодок при виде этих двоих – один с глазами, полными собачьей грусти, другой с нелепо выразительной мимикой (неужто ухитряется играть в покер с такой подвижной физиономией?), и ей почти приятно, что тот, старший, не ведется на ее женские ухищрения, и вот они стоят напротив и целятся друг в друга; и пусть он не первый, кому удалось провести ее, но первый, кто сделал это не ради собственной выгоды – он увел у нее кроличью лапку, она – его выигрышные билетики, так что все по-честному, пусть даже это своеобразная честность, навязанная им не условностями человеческого общежития, но самим пространством вокруг, в котором ей отчетливо слышится исходящий от Винчестера легкий звон, приводящий в движение камертон у нее внутри, и не потому ли, думает она ночью, постукивая носком туфли по изножью кровати, не потому ли впервые за столько лет заговорила с другим об Аде, а он и бровью не двинул, засранец, ничем не выдал своего беспокойства, хотя они оба теперь на финишной прямой, и бежать им шаг в шаг, и одинаково беречь дыхание, но помимо этого внезапно и ненадолго установившегося понимания есть еще лимонно – кислое, цедрово – горькое сожаление об упущенной возможности, в котором ей предстоит разобраться позже, и противное беспокойство, ибо помимо собственного проклятия над ней теперь довлеет призрак старого черного шевроле, и отягощенная глупой, чужой, ненужной виной душа Дина Винчестера, и весь их путь, все истершиеся из памяти мили лет, потому что этим братьям едва ли приходит на ум, что, безостановочно колеся по стране, они тем самым создают подобие вихревого движения, обод, внутри которого, как глаз шторма, покоится их родовое проклятие, становящееся сильнее с каждым витком и втягивающее в свою орбиту случайные жертвы, и хотя ее коробит от такого сопоставления, оно все убедительнее со временем, стремительно приближающимся к точке коллапса; ею все прочнее овладевает мотыльковый синдром, и как ни убеждай себя, что это она выходит победителем из схватки, тревога не оставляет: она подставила, подставила их, черт возьми, натравила на них свихнувшегося Гордона, попутно продав ценную безделушку, и выкрала Руку славы, и кольт, к которому Дин Винчестер прикасается не иначе, как помолившись, и сдала их ФБР, да, да, да, но вот ей помахали приветственно с борта корабля – призрака мертвые матросы, и славные федеральные агенты как в черную дыру провалились со своими обещаниями самой суровой кары для двух психопатов, и теперь Винчестер выслеживает ее с маниакальным упорством, а свободного пространства почему-то все меньше и меньше, и мстительное торжество, которое она испытала, передав кольт хитрожопому демону, нью-йоркскому литературному агенту средней руки, а не «загнав кому подороже», ошпаривает догадкой ей грудь, как кипяток: ведь мстит она сама себе! мотыльковый синдром в чистом виде, и в одно прозрачное, ровно-синее, безмятежное мартовское утро она думает, что, возможно, в погоне за жизнью, смертью, свободой, знанием, силой, в пылу азарта и пыли роскоши упустила что-то из виду, что-то существенное, что, может, стоило помимо всего этого попробовать найти кого-нибудь, кто ради нее пошел бы на любое самоубийственное безумство, не задумываясь, что вот почему-то она и Дин Винчестер, несмотря на антагонистические маневры, все ж таки бегут в одну сторону и финишируют одинаково, стало быть, не такие уж они и разные, и ей хочется продлить этот новооткрытый воздушный покой, погрузиться в него и выйти с другой стороны жизни, освобожденной и невозмутимой, но потом ей звонит эта сука в кукольном платье и с бельмами вместо глаз, и зовет ее Эбигэйль, и предлагает аннулировать контракт за одну небольшую услугу; кружение возле костра возобновляется, и его опасное тепло проникает ей под кожу жуткой догадкой, что конечная цель этих потусторонних манипуляций – вовсе не она и прочие любители побаловаться с магией, и кто-то внутри кричит, срывая голос: давай, звони ему, скажи, что знаешь о его сделке, и будем решать проблему вместе, но за короткое время она уже столько раз успела обмануть Винчестеров, что теперь они не поверят даже ее предсмертному хрипу, значит – снова изощряться и путать следы, заманивать и уходить от погони, понимая, что уходить некуда, кроме как вниз, в кружение огня, она устала, устала, и как же Дин ощущает все это, спрашивает она себя, глядя в дуло его пистолета, и улыбается ему, мешая ложь с правдой, потому что он делает то же самое, улыбаясь ей в ответ чуть недоверчиво, с отвращением, отталкивает ее от двери и уходит, и хотя ее последний обман удался, сама она в это не верит и слышит недоверие в звуке собственных шагов в коридоре паршивого мотеля, и как во сне стреляет в укрытые с головой фигуры на кроватях и уже без удивления видит резиновую изнанку собственной лжи; пухлощекая тварь с бантиками в кукольных волосах машет ей, согнув безымянный палец, и впадина ее позвоночника снова наполняется плавленым страхом, ибо ее догадка подтвердилась: она, девочка с навязанной сделкой, ловкая стерва, которой прямая дорога в ад - лишь случайная жертва умысла, направленного против другого, других, и в прощальных словах Дина она не слышит для себя ничего (и тут, в последний момент, ее накрывает страшное озарение: это вовсе не прощальные слова, а приветственные, слова, обращенные к ней с другой стороны тем, кто разумом уже давно там, а еще – что это и есть последний акт милосердия, которое ей не удалось снискать при жизни, потому что охладить ее страх надеждой сейчас было бы еще более жестоко), и когда под звук утробного воя прозрачно – темная пелена, за которой только что бесшумно качались ветви, раскрывается перед ней, распавшись сотней осколков под тяжестью невидимого тела, она еще содрогается от здешнего гадливого ужаса, ведь зубатая стеклянная пыль летит ей прямо в глаза.


End file.
